Deacon Frost
Deacon Frost was the member of the Turnedbloods race and an enemy of Blade. Biography ''Blade Deacon Frost is a Turnblood, a human who has become a vampire after beeing bitten by another vampire. He's one of the youngest and most brilliant member of the House of Erebus, a powerful vampire clan ruled by a Shadow Council. Frost is the vampire who bit Vanessa Brooks while she was pregnant, giving birth to Blade as a side effect. After her "death", Vanessa becomes one of Frost's lovers and joins him in the House of Erebus. Frost is bad seen in the vampire community, especially because of his too showy activities, like discos for vampires and exclusive clubs, considered dangerous because they draw the attention of both normal humans and vampire hunters, especially Blade, the Day Walker. He often is in conflict with Gitano Dragonetti, head of the house. He tries to convince the Deacon that vampires must stay hidden from the humans and keep making secret contracts with their authority, but Frost believes that the vampire race only exists to rule over humans, and starts to study the Lost Pages of Erebus, the vampire Bible, in which is described the rituals to bring to life the vampire Blood God, La Magra. His plans to revive the god are spoiled by Blade when a familiar of his, Krieger, is followed to another Frost's club. As a punishment, Frost kills him, and then organizes an ambush for Blade and Karen Jenson in a vampire library just after they killed Pearl, one of Frost's researchers. The two manages to escape, but Frost, waiting the moment in which Blade is out seaarching for his serum's ingredient, attacks his base, kidnapping Karen and biting Abraham Whistler, leaving him to die or transform. He later kidnaps Dragonetti and kills him exposing him to sunlight, taking his place as the leader of the House of Erebus. All of the Council's elders are kidnapped by his minions and force to reach La Magra's temple, in which they'll be part of the ritual. Frost confronts Blade and offers him an alliance, claiming that the two of them, together, can actually rule the world, but Blade, obviously, refuses, and Frost, using a child as a shield, flees. The Daywalker reaches Frost's base, but he's captured when he discovers, in shock, that his mother Valeria, who he believed to be dead, is actually become a vampire and is Frost's lover. Frost mocks Blade with a speech on a reunited family, and then he has him taken to the temple for the ritual. The ceremony begins, and the blood of Blade and the souls of the Council's elders transforms Frost in the Avatar of La Magra, a living incarnation of the god. Blade is freed by Karen and has his fight with Frost, but the latter has become far too powerful and immune to every typical vampire weakness. As a last resort, Blade injects Frost with massive quantities of DTA, a blood thinner proven to be a lethal weapon against everyone having vampire's blood in his veins: the substance works even on the Vampire God's blood, and Frost explodes, meeting his end. Character traits Deacon was a very ambitious vampire, whose aim was to control the entire world, breaking the masquerade his kind had been putting up for millennia. Although he was not a pure vampire, Deacon had retained nothing of his humanity; he was cruel, sadistic, vengeful and violent, and he crushes anyone who crosses his path, human or vampire. He was very intelligent, and he had got a deep knowledge of vampires' ancient sacred books, being the only one that can actually translate them. Deacon posses all typical vampire powers; superhuman strength, speed, stamina, reflexes and senses, virtual invulnerability to anything but silver, garlic and sunlight and fast healing and regeneration capabilities. He proves to have retractable claws just like Sabretooth's. He was a very intelligent tactician, and a skilled fighter and swordsman. As the Avatar of La Magra, Frost posses immense powers, which includes physical attributes superior to the ones of every vampire, instant regeneration of lost limbs (head included), complete invulnerability to silver, sunlight and garlic, the ability to instantly turn any human in a vampire with a simple touch and probably many others. Relationships *Blade - Creation and enemy. *Vanessa Brooks - Victim and lover; deceased. *Mercury - Lover; deceased. *Abraham Whistler - Enemy; deceased. *Quinn - Minion; deceased. *Gitano Dragonetti - Boss turned enemy and victim; deceased. *Officer Krieger - Servant and victim. *Gitano Dragonetti - Former vampire master and enemy; deceased. *Karen Jenson - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **Blade'' (First appearance) - Stephen Dorff **''Blade II'' (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes *At the beginning in Blade's final scene, Frost was supposed to become a sort of tornado made of blood, but director Stephen Norrington decided that keeping Stephen Dorff till the very end was the right choice to make. *Bruce Payne was at one point going to play Deacon Frost. *An early draft of the script for Blade would have revealed him as the drifter that killed Whistler's family. Trivia *In the movie, Frost is much younger than his comic book counterpart, and lacks of the trade mark ability of the latter, the power to create clones of himself. *In the comics, Frost becomes a vampire deity, but his appearance is different from the movie: he has the shape of a classic demon, with green skin and horns on his head. Gallery DeaconFrost2-Blade.jpg 2005-02-16_122546_blade4.jpg|Frost fighting Blade blade-stephen-dorff-as-deacon-frost.gif|Frost as the Avatar of La Magra LaMagra.png|Avatar of La Magra's true form (Earth-616)| }} Category:Blade (1998) characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Earth-26320 Vampires Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Immortality Category:Earth-26320 Deceased